Kamen Rider Para-DX
can refer to the following identities: Parad.png| Parado (Primary) Emu-kun.png| Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, while possessed by Parado/Fighter Gamer Level 50) AnotherParad1.PNG| Black Parado (Kamen Rider Another Para-DX) Levels Rider Statistics *'Height': 200.5 cm *'Weight': 110.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 59.0 t *'Kicking power': 68.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Perfect Puzzle Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Para-DX's Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. *Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Para-DX kicks the enemy in mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. *Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy at superhuman speeds and kicks them away when close. *Muscular Energy Items x3: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy and performs a powerful flying kick at them with his tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Iron-Body and 2 Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX performs a powerful flying kick at them with his hard tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Speeding-Up, High-Jump, and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX runs at the enemy, sending it high into the sky, then high-jumps after it, and delivers several powerful kicks. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15-18, 20-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 25-26, 28 - Knock Out Fighter= Fighter Gamer Level 50 Rider Statistics *'Height': 201.5 cm *'Weight': 110.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 64.0 t *'Kicking power': 68.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the , which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. As shown in Episode 18, when Parado is truly angered and full of rage, his attack power and attack speed, along with the destruction by the attacks are further enhanced. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. *A variation of this is he leaps forward at his enemy and do a Jolt Haymaker instead of the sky uppercut and K.O. Punch. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 26, 28 }} - Gamer Driver= Rider Statistics *'Height': 201.0 cm *'Weight': 102.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 90.0 t *'Kicking power': 94.4 t *'Maximum jump height': 92.6 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1.2 sec. is Para-DX's upgrade and (Presumably) Ultimate form, activated by utilizing Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver. This form combines Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer. In this form, despite Para-DX's stats are slightly lower than Ex-Aid's Level 99, his amazing combat skills fill up the gap, making him on par with Ex-Aid and easily towering all the other Riders in every stat, including some Riders that have the stats of Level X. As the form's name suggests, this form combines the brutal strength of Knock Out Fighter and the defensive abilities of Perfect Puzzle, along with being able to use the Energy Items as well, making him a terrifying enemy to fight against. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the , a gun which could transform into a hand ax. Before it's debut, Para-DX Level 99 is briefly seen in the new opening sequence. At first, this form cannot be accessed due to a Bugster cannot operate a Gamer Driver that are specifically meant for humans. However, thanks to Ex-Aid using his reprogramming ability on him, Parado can now use the Driver and Level Up into this form at ease. This form has five finishers: *Gamer Driver Finishers * * * : Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick covered in red and blue energy. *Gashacon Parabragun finisher: ** : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. ***Iron-Body and Separation Energy Items: Para-DX creates clones of himself and performs a powerful consecutive powerful blast. ** : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. **Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX speeds up to the enemy and delivers a powerful slash. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 29-44, Another Ending: Para-DX with Poppy - Knock Out Fighter 2= Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 Rider Statistics *'Height': 201.5 cm *'Weight': 110.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 39.0 t *'Kicking power': 63.9 t *'Maximum jump height': 53.9 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.9 sec. is Para-DX's special form accessed when Emu and Parado use the Knock Out Fighter 2 Gashat together, splitting a form between Ex-Aid and Para-DX similarly to Mighty Brothers XX. Para-DX's appearance in this form is identical to Fighter Gamer Level 50, baring a Gamer Driver and Gashats in a Kimewaza Slot Holder. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX. }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Para-DX in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. - Bang Bang Simulations= }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gashat Gear Dual - Transformation device. *Para-DX Buckle - Primary Gamer Form Level 50's belt **Gear Holder *Gamer Driver - Transformation belt for Level 99. Weapons *Materialize Smasher - Fighter Gamer Level 50's personal weapons and Puzzle Gamer Level 50's shoulder pads. *Gashacon Parabragun - Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99's personal weapon. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Ex-Aid Riders